Mean Girls
by DenayAmber
Summary: What if Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were the mean girls of Tree Hill High, and Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were new and didn't take the girls crap. Who will change the girls or the boys?
1. Chapter 1

Mean Girls by: DenayAmber

This thought just came to me when I was trying to think about a story where Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are close. So here it is. This is basically a summary chapter. Pleas reivew and let me know if I should continue with it..Thanks.

Summary: Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Haley James are best friends at Tree Hill High and they are also known as the mean girls of the school. Although Brooke is the ring leader they all have been known to do some pretty harsh things to other people. This is where we enter the boys.

Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, and Jake Jagleski are three friends who are new to Tree Hill. The schools all declare that they want them and they always get what they want. But is this the first time guys will not surrender to them and maybe even cause the mean girls be not so mean...or will the mean girls be the ones to change the boys?

A/N: Well this is a little somethng somethng I jus thought of so let me know if I should proceed with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I really didn't know how to start this story although I really like the idea for it. So please bear with me as I write the beginning chapters for this. Well anyways, enjoy...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Haley James were never who they are now. Brooke use to be a bubbly, over-perky, delightful, and always smiling girl. Peyton, well, she always was into drawing and listening to her very grim music, but although she may not seem like she had changed, her attitude had defintely did. She didn't care for what others said or thought about her and despised everyone, except of course, her two best friends. Now, the one who had transformed the most was Miss Haley James. She always studied, excelled in school, and thought that although others did you wrong it was for you to be kind to them. She loved everyone and everyone loved her. Now,however, she was cold-hearted, mean, did not associate with those who she thought was beneath her, but thankfully she still valued her education. You must be wondering what caused these three young ladies to change in such a way. Well, you see, no one knows for sure, just the summer between middle school and high school something happened.

Nathan and Lucas Scott were twins who were extremely close and had a best friend named Jake Jagelski. The three at their old school were known as the hottie triplets. Every girl tried to get close to one, or two, or even sometimes all three of them. No one ever succeeded except for one girl named Nicky. She had fooled Jake into thinking that she really loved him and had gotten pregnant. The moment she had had her daugther she left the hospital never to be seen or heard of again. That had broken Jake's heart, so he declared that he would never allow a girl to get close to him agian. Although an event as tragic as this may cause one to be a little cold, this actually warmed Jake's heart. He knew not to blame other girls for the mistake of Nicky, but he did not tolerate their talks anymore. Nathan knew that the ladies loved him and he also loved the ladies, but at times it got a little boring. He was use to girls dropping at his feet. He was no virgin however. He had his fun but never got into anything serious. Lucas was like Nathan he enjoyed the ladies, but when that time did happen it was few and far between. He would rather spend his time at home reading a good book. The three boys had to move from what they knew all their life and go to a town called Tree Hill. No one was excited but they accepted it. Nathan and Lucas' dad, Dan, had decided to open a new car dealership there. Jake went along with them because the Scotts had taken him in when he was ten when his parents had never come home one day from work. So that is where our stories begin in the beautiful town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tree Hill HIgh

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley walk through the halls of Tree Hill High as if they own it. Everyone just moves out of their way, some simply stare while other throw dirty glances at them. The girls do not care because they believe that anyone who dislikes them is jealous, and it's not their fault they couldn't be as gorgeous, rich,and smart as them.

"Remind me again why we attend this god awful school?" Haley asked while staring at the geeks and losers of the school.

"Because tutor girl, if we didn't go here then off to Saint Mary's Catholic Private School, and we all know that's the last place we want to go. Besides, I quite like it here." Brooke replied, smiling at the thought that they owned the school.

"Brookie, you only like it here because your allowed to be a bitch and everyone is afraid of you. I think this whole high school thing is getting old. " Peyton said without looking up at them.

They were sitting in the center of the yard at one of the lunch tables. In Tree Hill the closer you sat to the center the more popular you were. Peyton was drawing something the girls could only assume was dark. Haley was working on an assignment her teacher had given her for extra credit, while Brooke was busy refreshing her make-up.

"Why doesn't anything or better yet anyone interesting happen or come to Tree HIll" Haley exclaimed.

"Because in the beautiful yet horribly small town called Tree Hill no one ever wants to leave and no one wants to come here. I can't wait until we graduate, good-bye Tree Hill, hello Cali" Brooke shouted.

"You think you could say that any louder, I swear, Brooke give it time and we'll be deaf." Peyton said to Brooke.

The school bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the return of the bitches. You see during lunch Brooke, Haley, and Peyton did not waste their time talking or rather bitching to others. This was their quality bonding time, but when that bell rang the claws came out and no one is held for mercy.

Tree Hill Halls

"Hey Rachel, can I have the name and number of the plastic surgeon who did your boobs, face, oh and body, so I know who not to ever go to?" Haley asked Rachel Gattina. Personally she hated her because she reminded her of her mother, plastic, fake, and willing to please anyone with balls between their legs.

"Well, Haley, I'll make sure you get that asap seeing as that cellulite is really starting to become noticeable. I would prefer to be fake and have a perfect body ,then be you." Rachel threw into Haley's face.

"Well, Rach-ho! I've noticed that your starting to get little bumps my your mouth. First I thought it was from the botox you had had done, but now I know you get them from Tim Smith's ridiculously small asset." Brooke insulted.

"Honey, you recommended him to me so of course you would know all about his size."

"Sweety, how about you turn your fake tan ass around and walk away because besides being a poster child for plastic surgeons and VD campaigns, you would also be one for getting her ass beat by three girls." Peyton shouted. No one ever messed with her friends if she had anything to do about it. Although she knew both Brooke and Haley could stand up for themselves, she always felt the need to protect them.

"Uh, you know one of these days someone is going to come and show you girls that being a first class bitch has its repercussions, and I'm going to be sitting there with my front row seat." Rachel said.

"Bitch, how about you leave now becuase we are done and tired talking to your stupid ass. I swear one comment we make to you and you think that gives you the opportunity to associate with us unnecessarily." Haley exclaimed.

"You know what, I'm done talking to you bitches. Bye hoes! Don't catch anythig without letting me know." Rachel threw at the girls before walking away.

"Uh! You know one of these days I swear I'm going to kick her ass. I mean it's one thing to insult one of us but doing it while the other two are here is just asking for trouble.....well anyway I'll be off. Tootles bitches don't try to miss me too much." Brooke said before walking to class.

"We won't" Haley and Peyton said at the same time.

"Well,anyway, I've got a art room with my name on it. See you later." Peyton said.

"Yea, bye." Haley replied. You see when the moment came for the girls to their seperate ways was Haley's least favorite time of day. She has seperation anxiety which was the main reason she never got close to anyone, she was always afraid that they would leave her and never return. Inhaling and exhaling she walked into the auditorium. Besides leaving her friends for class, gym was the one period Haley hated with a passion. She was a natural born klutz and gym just so happened to point that out even more.

All three girls walked to their individual classes, Brooke to history, Peyton to art, and Haley to gym, neither knowing that by the end of their classes, their world will be changed, for better or for worse?

____________________________________________________________________________

Well chapter one is completed. I'm quite happy with how this turned out and I even surprised myself with the direction the story is headed. Well please don't forget to

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Until next time..............TOOTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mean Girls by: DenayAmber

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. I really wanted to get it out earlier but I just started work and I have been exhausted every day. Well after such a long wait here is the next chapter. Well…enjoy!

History Class

"Good morning, students." Mr. Turner said.

Just as those words came out of his mouth, Brooke decided to make an appearance.

"Ms. Davis can you care to explain to me why you are just now coming into my class?"

"I can't come on time, Henry. Do you not know who I am? Uhhh, how could you even expect that of me?" Brooke asked appalled at the thought of Mr. Turner actually expecting her to be to class on time.

"This is a final warning Ms. Davis. One more time and you will not be welcomed back into my class"

"Whatever! As if I really care what you do. It's not as if my daddy won't just call the school and get me right back into the school."

"That is enough Ms. Davis. Now to my lesson of the day, oh and Ms. Davis please have a seat. Now."

Brooke walked to the only vacant seat left in the class. Noticing that there was a cute guy sitting there she did not recognize, she knew that she just had to introduce herself.

"Psssh"

The guy just looked at her as though there was something wrong with her.

"I'm calling you, you know."

He just stared at with a 'you don't say' expression.

'Well, seeing as I have never seen you around before, that must mean that you are new. I am the self-elected cheer welcome person, so, Welcome."

"Hi"

"I have said all of this and that is all that you can say to me"

"Yea, pretty much, see I am already saying more."

'Well, this attitude I am getting from you is very disgusting"

'How can I give you attitude when I have barely said anything to you."

"Oh, the lip! See that is why I do not associate myself with the losers in this school"

"So, I am a loser now?"

'Wel, duh, of course. Anyone who gives attitude to me is a loser, oh and to my friends."

'Well, I'm glad to be a loser then. "

Just as Brooke was about to respond the school bell rang. The guy got up from his seat and did not even glance back at her. The only thought going through Brooke's mind was that she did not even get the loser's name.

A/N: Short but I hope you like it. I am going to have the girl's encounter we the guys in individual chapters. Well please don't forget to review. Until next time.


End file.
